La Photo
by Anya-The-Elf
Summary: Une petite OS sans prétention sur le couple Drago/Hermione, juste par envie !


**La photo**

**C'était un jour magnifique. Magnifique… Ils étaient tous en dernière année, qui d'ailleurs approchait de sa fin. Comme le soleil était au rendez-vous, on pouvait voir dans l'enceinte de Poudlard des tas d'élèves, assis à même l'herbe, s'amusant et se rafraichissant dans le lac, discutant, riant, bref profitant des derniers instants passés en ces lieux. Même les Serpentard se prêtaient au jeu de l'insouciance. Tout les Serpentard… L'ambiance était tellement détendue et bonne enfant que même les personnes n'ayant pas des liens particuliers de copinage se rapprochaient, le temps d'un après-midi. Colin avait ressorti son vieil appareil photo, et pour une fois personne ne lui avait rien dit, mais plutôt l'appelait pour qu'il vienne immortaliser leurs souvenirs.**

**« Hé, Colin ! », appela discrètement Harry, au bord du lac, avec Ron et Hermione, qui lisait un peu plus loin. Colin, toujours aussi fan du survivant, ne se fit pas prier et arriva aussi vite que l'éclair.**

**« Ne rate pas ça », murmura-t-il avec un clin d'œil, en se dirigeant à pas de loup vers Ron. Colin, qui avait compris, arma son appareil en ayant les deux amis dans sa ligne de mire.**

**« Roooooooon », cria Harry en se jetant sur celui-ci en éclatant de rire. Ron qui n'avait rien vu venir cria mais se retrouva vite fait la tête dans le lac, Harry l'ayant propulsé. Ce dernier était écroulé de rire et tapait le sol de ses poings. Hermione esquissa un sourire.**

**« J'espère… que tu l'as… Colin », fit Harry, hilare.**

**« Bien sur que je l'ai ! », répondit Colin en mêlant son rire au sien.**

**Ron ressortit trempé jusqu'aux os du lac, la tête aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse.**

**« Tu parles d'un meilleur ami ! », grogna-t-il, ce qui redoubla les rires de ce dit meilleur ami. « Quant à toi ! », s'adressa-t-il à Colin qui stoppa de rire, « je te préviens, que je ne revois jamais ce cliché nulle part ! »**

**Hermione se mit finalement à rire, ce qui fit que Ron tourna la tête vers elle. Il eut un petit sourire.**

**« Mais si tu veux te faire pardonner », fit il tout en s'ébrouant, « je te parie ce cliché que tu ne peux pas prendre une photo des deux meilleurs pires ennemis qu'il existe à Poudlard »**

**« Tu parles de qui là ? », fit Colin, perplexe.**

**« Hermione et Malefoy, quelle question… », intervint Harry qui s'était quelque peu calmé.**

**« Je suis sur que je peux y arriver ! », répondit Colin d'un air farouche, en brandissant son poing.**

**« Prouve-le », fit Ron en souriant et en lui tapant amicalement le dos.**

**« Ahhh, t'es tout mouillé ! »**

**« Ouais ben on se demande à cause de qui », fit il en fusillant Harry du regard.**

**« Bon, moi je vais y aller les garçons », dit Hermione en s'étirant.**

**« Et tu devrais faire vite », chuchota Ron.**

**« Pourquoi partir si vite ma Mione chérie, alors que je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de te mettre la tête dans le lac ? », dit Harry en se précipitant vers elle.**

**« C'est justement pour ça que je vais un peu m'éloigner », sourit elle, tout en se relevant.**

**Non loin de là, Drago passait tranquillement, il était seul. Il ne trainait plus avec ses 'amis' de Serpentard, non, il était passé à autre chose maintenant. Soudain, il entendit des éclats de voix. Curieux de son état, il s'approcha toujours nonchalamment de la source du bruit et ce qu'il vit le fit étrangement sourire. Potter, son pire ennemi, pourchassait Hermione, qui riait aux éclats. Et oui, Hermione, depuis quelques semaines ils avaient posé les armes et apprenaient à se connaitre, superficiellement pour l'instant, mais il se surprenait à l'apprécier de plus en plus.**

**Hermione, qui courrait toujours, se mit à courir dans sa direction, mais bien sur elle ne l'avait pas vu puisqu'elle regardait derrière elle Harry qui la talonnait. C'est pourquoi elle fut surprise quand elle rencontra un obstacle.**

**« Drago », souffla-t-elle en levant les yeux vers le Serpentard.**

**« Et oui, c'est moi », répondit il avec un petit sourire en coin.**

**« Je… Je… », commença-t-elle, confuse, ce qui laissa à Drago le temps infime de regarder derrière elle, de croiser le regard d'Harry qui lui fit un clin d'œil avec un grand sourire en pointant le lac du doigt. Tout d'abord, il ne comprit pas pourquoi il lui souriait, mais il se dit que c'était simplement car il avait capturé Hermione. Il avait bien sur compris ce qu'on attendait de lui.**

**« Et bien Miss Granger, peut-on savoir ce qui vous rend si nerveuse ? », souffla-t-il en faisant un pas en sa direction.**

**« Rien, rien », répondit elle précipitamment, tout en reculant bien sur. « Je ne m'attendais tout simplement pas à te voir. »**

**« Ca me fait plaisir de te voir, je pensais justement à toi… », continua-t-il.**

**Hermione était tellement perturbée de sa proximité, qu'elle reculait, reculait, ne s'apercevant pas que le lac lui, s'approchait, s'approchait, inexorablement. Et Colin, lui, tenait fermement son appareil photo, attendant LA scène qui allait se produire.**

**« C'est vrai ? », fit Hermione, les yeux brillants.**

**« Oui, c'est vrai, tu occupes la plupart de mes pensées ces derniers temps… » D'une part, il lui avouait la vérité, d'une autre il la faisait surtout reculer. Et Ron n'en revenait pas ! Il sentait qu'il allait perdre son pari…**

**Au moment où Hermione allait dire quelque chose, elle se sentit déraper, elle ouvrit des yeux ronds alors qu'elle basculait en arrière, et se retrouva, fesses les premières, dans le lac. Sa tête ressortit presque aussitôt, alors qu'elle avalait de l'eau et de grandes goulées d'air, et que Ron et Harry étaient de nouveau morts de rire. Mais alors qu'elle arrêtait de patauger, son regard, noir, se dirigea directement sur Drago. Ses cheveux étaient dégoulinants, et elle tremblait, bien qu'il fasse très chaud. Drago déglutit difficilement.**

**« Toi ! », balbutia-t-elle, « tu vas me le payer… »**

**« Excuse moi, Hermione », fit il en passant une main dans ses cheveux, penchant la tête de côté, avec un petit sourire. « On est toujours amis, hein ? », dit il en se penchant et lui tendant la main.**

**« Bien sur, Drago… », elle se saisit de sa main, l'air de rien, et alors qu'il tirait vers lui, elle le retint de toute ses forces, ce qui fit qu'il bascula à son tour.**

**Hermione éclata de rire, Drago, lui, ne riait pas.**

**« J'espère que tu es fière de toi », ronchonna-t-il.**

**« Très fière », sourit elle.**

**Il la regarda et la trouva très belle… C'est fou comme quelque chose qui vous parait sans importance vous frappe parfois. Un petit silence s'installa, qu'Hermione rompit en envoyant quelques gouttes sur Drago. Celui-ci sourit mais ne riposta pas, il posa simplement sa main sur sa joue, la fixant. Elle n'osait plus bouger, ne sachant que faire.**

**« Je crois que je t'aime Hermione… Et je peux te dire que je ne crois pas en grand-chose », rigola-t-il.**

**« C'est pas pour ça que je te pardonnerai de m'avoir poussée dans le lac », sourit elle, « mais je peux faire une exception pour toi. »**

**Alors ils s'embrassèrent, là, dans le lac, au moment ou un flash se déclenchait et où Ron poussait un juron pour avoir perdu son pari.**


End file.
